wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo
Wikiality and Dr.Colbert thank you for contributions here. Yes. We're watching. --Lewser 17:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) * Talk Archive ---- ---- My Cable Went Down Looks like you will be on your own tonight, modem is up and working but cable is out...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Hate to be Picky But the author of that award-winning "taxonomy" is Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:23, 16 December 2006 (UTC) The "diagram" That is a very funny picture! Thank you for adding that! Now, I have to admit I am an American so I don't know any other language besides "American" so, if the espanol is bad, that's my fault. I say this because I meant for it to be the plan for the domination of the American stomach, and I am not really sure if that translated properly...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:09, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Well as a diagram it works as a plan too. Taco goes in, converts stomach to Mexican and Mexico spreads to other organs until the entire host is compromised. --El Payo 00:32, 15 December 2006 (UTC) T.O. Was "T.O." ever featured as a "word"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:19, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Yes. 11-08-2005 --El Payo 07:29, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::lol, okay--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Hate to keep bugging you But, you do not necessarily have to add each "word" to The Word page if you tag all of them. By placing the "word" tag, it automatically adds it to the "word" category (look at the bottom of Armistice for instance). I will add a link to the word category on the word page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:44, 13 December 2006 (UTC) FYI Redirects. When you type something like "green lung" (as a link), you don't have to add the in front of it. Just click on it, and "redirect" it to the real target page. In order for it to work just place a pound sign in front of the command "redirect" (no quotes) and then type the real target page as a link after the command "redirect"--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:05, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : Yeah I just figured why redirect when I can link straight to it. --El Payo 05:06, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, redirect can also help people who type in the uncapitalized name.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:08, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::Roger. --El Payo 05:08, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Were You Going... put a "word" tag on Willy Loman?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:06, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Pwn Template I hesitate recommending vandals go to uncyclopedia for fear they may sent their vandals to this site! There is one template already (a random template) that recommends people go to uncyclopedia. The "pwn" template is reserved for extreme vandals.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Word Picture Do you have a picture of "The Word" logo?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:59, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Coming right up. --El Payo 07:03, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, I made a template called "word" so that pages made during the show can be tagged--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:18, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::How about a template for Stephen's guests? --El Payo 07:18, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Are You Going To Make The Page? Didn't you make Ted Haggard?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Just added Paul Barnes - will link Ted Haggard to him. Does this justify breaking news? --El Payo 01:20, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :: Ted Haggard is locked - can you add Paul Barnes to See Also? --El Payo 01:21, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Thank You Fo rrolling back the vandal on Allah--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:56, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :No problem - I think I'll lay off rolling back though since I missed some stuff on the first revision I did. God was pretty messed up so I left it for admins to fix. --El Payo 21:35, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::!There was more vandalism!? Uh-oh...I must have missed it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:57, 11 December 2006 (UTC) FYI There already is an Emergency Evacuation Manual...it was "Featured"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:09, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Do you just want to redirect it? Or...>--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:15, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Already did and added my notes to the Talk page --El Payo 04:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, so, that's okay with you then? I mean, you've been updating everything, so the stuff you've added to the talk page is just corrections?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:21, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::If anyone wants to incorporate that stuff, they can. --El Payo 04:22, 11 December 2006 (UTC) GOP Men Are Beautiful... The women are "RG" (Republican Goddesses)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer Did you get Season 1 DVDs ...for Xmas?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:37, 10 December 2006 (UTC) : Ha! No, I downloaded a torrent of the first 6 weeks of the Report and have been going through them. --El Payo 06:37, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::You have been doing some astounding work...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm bored and this is really fun. Work isn't challenging me right now so I'm doing a little Peter Gibbons impression. --El Payo 04:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Red State Anthem Tag Template:SCmusic, tell me what you want it to say--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:26, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :I think it should also go on the Lisa Loeb, Baby Muggles, and maybe the Stephen and the Colberts, Symphonies of the Infernal and Charlene (I'm Right Behind You Now) pages - so it should probably be highly effusive about Stephen and his great taste in music. Whatever you think works is cool. --El Payo 06:29, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::Any suggestions? Which pics do you like of the ones that are there? God Touching Adam, Flag and Eagle, Stpehen???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::Definitely Stephen. Do you have an eagle in front of the flag? --El Payo 06:37, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Flag and Eagle? Yes, it's on the tag already.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:41, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Can it accomodate a custom line? --El Payo 06:44, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Bulgogi pic Image:Bulgogi.jpg, if you click on the image's page, there is a link to a recipe.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 9 December 2006 (UTC) What is "nvan"??? Hey, just noticed you tagged a page with "nvan" what does that mean?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :I messed up - was thinking about tagging that page as a Nancy Grace Vanity page but then wasn't sure. Has Stephen mentioned Grinnel College? --El Payo 18:28, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::The vanity tag is now one of those random-type of tags that randomly picks one of several. As far as Grinell goes, I can recall, if he ever mentioned it...I will tag it if you haven't already--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::What is "rawk"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:03, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I was trying to guess a template for music. Is there one for music Stephen likes? --El Payo 06:04, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::::There is a few, rock + b for band, s for song, and m for "musician (or performer)", so rockb, rocks, rockm...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:10, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but they're all satanic. --El Payo 06:13, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Iraq Cool Ranch Dorito Group Report Cover LOL, did you make that? Because the title is wrong! It does not say anything about Doritos at all! It is funny as hell though, too bad you can't make it pink...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:13, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :FARGIN HELL! Yeah I made it, but didn't save the layers. Guess I could redo it. --El Payo 01:18, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::OK, "fixed" - you can delete "ISGR.jpg" --El Payo 01:34, 9 December 2006 (UTC)